Νόμος Gauss
Νόμος του Gauss Gauss's Law thumb|300px| [[Νόμος Gauss ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονικός Νόμος Επιστημονικοί Νόμοι ---- Μαθηματικό Θεώρημα Νόμοι Μαθηματικών ---- Φυσικός Νόμος Νόμοι Φυσικής ---- Νόμοι Χημείας ---- Νόμοι Γεωλογίας ---- Νόμοι Βιολογίας ---- Νόμοι Οικονομίας ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστήμη Επιστήμες Φυσικές Επιστήμες Βιο-Επιστήμες Γεω-Επιστήμες Οικονομικές Επιστήμες Θεωρητικές Επιστήμες Κοινωνικές Επιστήμες Επιστήμες Υγείας ---- Τεχνολογία ---- Επιστημονικός Κλάδος Επιστημονικός Νόμος Επιστημονική Μέθοδος Επιστημονική Θεωρία Επιστημονικά Κέντρα Γης Επιστήμονες Γης ]] - Νόμος της Φυσικής. - Ακριβέστερα, είναι ένας νόμος της Κυματικής - Χρονολογία ανακάλυψης. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "νόμος" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με το όνομα του φυσικού επιστήμονα " ". Διατύπωση Στη Φυσική και στη Μαθηματική Ανάλυση, ο Νόμος του Γκάους είναι η εφαρμογή του γενικευμένου Θεωρήματος Απόκλισης στην Ηλεκτροστατική, δίνοντας την σχέση ισοδυναμίας μεταξύ μιας οποιαδήποτε ροής, όπως ενός υγρού, της ηλεκτρικής ή της βαρυτικής, που ρέει έξω από μια οποιαδήποτε κλειστή επιφάνεια και το αποτέλεσμα των εσωτερικών πηγών, όπως το Ηλεκτρικό Φορτίο ή η μάζα, που περιέχονται στον όγκο που περικλύει η επιφάνεια. Ο νόμος αναπτύχθηκε από τον Gauss. Ολοκληρωτική μορφή Στην ολοκληρωτική του μορφή, ο νόμος εκφράζει: : \Phi = \oint_S \mathbf{E} \cdot \mathrm{d}\mathbf{A} = {1 \over \varepsilon_o} \int_V \rho\ \mathrm{d}V = \frac{Q_A}{\varepsilon_o} :όπου: * \Phi είναι η Ηλεκτρική Ροή, \mathbf{E} είναι το Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο, * \mathrm{d}\mathbf{A} είναι η απειροστή περιοχή της κλειστής επιφάνειας S'', * Q_\mathrm{A} είναι το φορτίο που περικλύει η επιφάνεια, \rho είναι η ηλεκτρική πυκνότητα σε ένα σημείο του όγκου V , * \varepsilon_o είναι η επιδεκτικότητα του κενού χώρου και * \oint_S είναι το ολοκλήρωμα πάνω στην κλειστή επιφάνεια ''S, που περικλύει τον όγκο V''. Για πληροφορίες και τη στρατηγική της εφαρμογής του νόμου του Gauss, δείτε τις Γκαουσιανές επιφάνειες. Διαφορική μορφή Σε διαφορική μορφή, η εξίσωση γίνεται: : \mathbf{\nabla} \cdot \mathbf{D} = \rho_{\mathrm{free}} όπου \mathbf{\nabla} είναι το ανάδελτα, D είναι το electric displacement field (σε μονάδες C/m²), και \rho_{\mathrm{free}} είναι η ''ελεύθερη πυκνότητα ηλεκτρικών φορτίων (σε μονάδες C/m³), που δε συμπεριλαμβάνει τα δέσμια διπολικά φορτία σε ένα υλικό. Για γραμμικά υλικά, η εξίσωση γίνεται: : \mathbf{\nabla} \cdot \varepsilon \mathbf{E} = \rho_{\mathrm{free}} όπου \varepsilon είναι η ηλεκτρική επιδεκτικότητα. Νόμος Coulomb Στην ειδική περίπτωση μιας σφαιρικής επιφάνειας με φορτίο στο κέντρο της, το Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο είναι παντού κάθετο στην επιφάνεια, με το ίδιο μέτρο σε όλα τα σημεία αυτής, δίνοντας την απλή έκφραση: : E=\frac{Q}{4\pi\varepsilon_0r^{2}} όπου E'' η ένταση του ηλεκτρικού πεδίου σε ακτίνα ''r, Q'' είναι το ηλεκτρικό φορτίο, και ε0 είναι η επιδεκτικότητα του κενού χώρου. Δηλαδή η εξάρτηση του αντίστροφου τετραγώνου του ηλεκτρικού πεδίου στο Νόμο Coylomb, προκύπτει από το νόμο Gauss. Ο νόμος Gauss μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί για να δειχθεί ότι δεν υπάρχει Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο μέσα σε μια περιοχή όπου απουσιάζουν ηλεκτρικά φορτία. Ο νόμος του Γκάους είναι το ηλεκτροστατικό ισοδύναμο του νόμου Ampere, που αφορά τον μαγνητισμό. Και οι δύο αυτοί Νόμοι ενσωματώθηκαν αργότερα στις Εξισώσεις Maxwell. Ο νόμος ανακαλύφθηκε από τον Gauss το 1835, αλλά δεν δημοσιεύτηκε μέχρι το 1867. Εξ αιτίας της μαθηματικής ομοιότητας, ο νόμος του Gauss έχει εφαρμογές και σε άλλες φυσικές ποσότητες, όπως η βαρύτητα ή η ένταση της ακτινοβολίας. Δείτε επίσης και το Θεώρημα Απόκλισης. Εφαρμογή στο Μαγνητισμό Στη στατική περίπτωση ενός μαγνήτη, ή άλλη κατάσταση όπου η πηγή του μαγνητικού πεδίου βρίσκεται σε ηρεμία σε σχέση με τον παρατηρητή, η ολοκληρωτική μορφή του νόμου Gauss μπορεί να αποδειχθεί χρησιμοποιώντας την αναλογία της ροής με τον αριθμό των δυναμικών γραμμών του πεδίου που εισέρχονται και εξέρχονται από μια Γκαουσιανή επιφάνεια. Χρησιμοποιώντας ένα τέτοιο επιχείρημα, μπορεί να δειχθεί πως σε όλες τις στατικές περιπτώσεις, η συνολική Μαγνητική Ροή είναι μηδενική. Όσες δυναμικές γραμμές εισέρχονται μια Γκαουσιανή επιφάνεια, άλλες τόσες εξέρχονται από αυτήν, οπότε δεν περικλείεται κάποια "πηγή" του μαγνητικού πεδίου. : \Phi_B = \oint_S \mathbf{B} \cdot \mathrm{d}\mathbf{A} = 0 Η διαφορική μορφή αυτής της εξίσωσης, αποτελεί και μία από τις τέσσερεις Εξισώσεις Maxwell, που είναι συνέπεια της μη ύπαρξης μαγνητικών μονοπόλων στη Φύση. Εφαρμογή στη Βαρύτητα The gravitational form of Gauss's Law is largely a theoretical curiosity, but can be used by analogy to the electrostatic form of Gauss's Law to prove that the gravitational force of any body on any other body can be treated as though both masses were concentrated at their centers. : \Phi_g = \oint_S \mathbf{g} \cdot \mathrm{d}\mathbf{A} = 4 \pi G \int_V \rho_m\ \mathrm{d}V = 4 \pi GM In applying the above form of Gauss's Law to prove, for example, that the force of the Earth acting on the Moon does not depend on a detailed treatment of the Earth's composition, one encloses the Earth in a spherical Gaussian surface, whose area is 4 \pi r^{2} . Since the field lines of the Earth extend out equally in all directions and fall off as \frac{1}{r^{2}} (which can be proven independently from Newtonian mechanics and the force law so derived), the gravitational field must be constant at a given radius. : \oint_S \mathbf{g} \cdot \mathrm{d}\mathbf{A} = 4 \pi GM : \mathbf{g} \oint_S \cdot \mathrm{d}\mathbf{A} = 4 \pi GM : \mathbf{g} 4 \pi r^{2} = 4 \pi GM : \mathbf{g} = \frac{GM}{r^{2}} Trivially, multiplying through by m yields the familiar force equation. If the only assumption being made is that gravitational field lines look like electrostatic ones then no prior knowledge of Newton's work is needed. While no reference can be formally found for this, it is often remarked casually in introductory physics classes that Isaac Newton took several pages of calculus to prove that mass distributions act as though their mass were concentrated at a point in their center as far as their interactions with other bodies are concerned, and that had he had Gauss's Law, much of the cumbersome work he undertook would have been shortened dramatically. Παραγωγή Νόμου Coulomb από Νόμο Gauss thumb|center|600px| [[Νόμος Coulomb Νόμος Gauss ]] Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Εξισώσεις Maxwell * Eπιφάνεια Gauss * Gauss * Θεώρημα Απόκλισης * Μαγνητική Ροή * Μέθοδος Ειδώλων Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia * MIT Video Lecture Series (30 x 50 minute lectures)- Electricity and Magnetism Taught by Professor Walter Lewin. *section on Gauss's law in an online textbook *[http://35.9.69.219/home/modules/pdf_modules/m132.pdf MISN-0-132 ''Gauss's Law for Spherical Symmetry] (PDF file) by Peter Signell for Project PHYSNET. *MISN-0-133 ''Gauss's Law Applied to Cylindrical and Planar Charge Distributions (PDF file) by Peter Signell for Project PHYSNET. Category: Νόμοι Κλασσικής Ηλεκτροστατικής Category: Νόμοι Κλασσικής Μαγνητοστατικής Category: Νόμοι Κλασσικής Βαρυτοφυσικής Category: Εξισώσεις Διανυσματικής Ανάλυσης